creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Slogthian's Birthday
An: So, My birthday is coming up soon, (for those reading after the fact, my birth day is 7/13 and that got me to thinking; As cute as I made Slogthian, in the context of the narrative, she would grow older, and eventually be my age. So working on this Idea, I thought This would be a good story to tell. ------ Slogthian yawned and rubbed her eyes as the sunlight came through her room's only window. She stretched out her arms, winking a few times to wake herself up. She glance at the calendar it was the fourteenth of HollenFrost, her eyes went wide. She looked closer at it. It wasn't some sick joke, this really was the day Sereana and Dralyn adopted her after her creator abandoned her. She looked at the pictures she kept on her nightstand. She held up her person favorite, a family picture they had taken a month latter. Had it really been fourteen years since then? She thought about those early years, were she tried to eat a guy from an alternate universe, where she had the inability to say any word but her names when referring to herself, she giggled when she remembered her first day of school. There she took a glance at the other photos, like the one with her and her orc boyfriend Druzhok posing in front of the Ferries Wheel at an amusement park. Another was her, Alan Wesk and Silver Fang, celebrating after defeating Biodroid for the 101th time. She smiled faintly as she went into the bathroom to wash up. She Brushed her teeth thoroughly, even the ones in her other mouths. She then took a looked in the mirror, Her purple hair was up to her neck, she had gotten taller since the time in her favorite picture. Wow, Mom was right. I'm not her little girl anymore. She sighed. Suddenly, a smell came from the kitchen, and Slogthian started grinning. She rushed downstairs and found Sereana cooking her favorite breakfast. "Happy birthday!" Her mother set a plate on the table with-"Pancakes!" Slogthian never lost her childlike enthusiasm, as was best shown when her tail was wagging, and mouths drooling as she sat down and started to eat the eight high stack of pancakes. Sereana slithered over and kissed her on the forehead. "You'd better slow down honey, after all, Druzhok said he had a surprise for you and you wouldn't want to look like a slob." Slogthian, already into her seventh pancake and covered in butter and syrup. She smiled sheepishly as she wiped her face with a napkin. She soon ate the last one quickly, she put the plate in the sink and hugged Sereana. "Thanks for everything, mom." Her mother smiled. "It's amazing, it feels like it was only a day ago you were a sad little girl, and now..." "I love you." they let go and her mother quickly said. "Now you better hurry, you don't want to keep Druzhok waiting." Slogthian turned and quickly ran out through the door. She couldn't wait to see Druzy, she giggled happily when she thought of all the fun they would have. The End Category:Manvadrasia Category:Serpentking Category:Fantasy